This invention relates to gas-insulated substations and more specifically relates to a novel rotary switch for gas-insulated substations.
In gas-insulated substations a variety of switching functions must be performed and, consequently, a variety of disconnect switch types have evolved. These would include, for example, horizontal switches, breaker switches, tap switches, ground switches and the like. Each of these switches is now made as a separate unitary device and several distinct switch devices are interconnected in any given substation assembly. Each of the distinct switch devices is relatively expensive and requires separate engineering drawings. In addition, each unitary switch takes up space, and limits the substation compactness that can be achieved, particularly at lower voltages. The individual switches must also be provided with respective controls and, frequently, with motor operators, gas monitoring systems, and the like.